County Waterford
|image_shield = Waterfordcrest.png |motto = Déisi oc Declán co Bráth (Irish) "May the Déise remain with Declan forever" |image_map = Island_of_Ireland_location_map_Waterford.svg |area_total_km2 = 1857 |area_rank = 20th |seat_type = County town |seat = Waterford City |government_type = City and County Council |blank_name_sec1 = Car plates |blank_info_sec1 = W (since 2014) WD (1987–2013) |population = 113795 |population_rank = 20th |population_as_of = 2011 |subdivision_type3 = Dáil Éireann |subdivision_name3 = Tipperary South Waterford |subdivision_type4 = EU Parliament |subdivision_name4 = South |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = Ireland |subdivision_type1 = Province |subdivision_name1 = Munster |website = }} County Waterford ( ; the English name comes from Norse Vedrafjörður) is a county in Ireland. It is part of the South-East Region and is also located in the province of Munster. It is named after the city of Waterford which is derived from the Old Norse name Veðrafjǫrðr or Vedrarfjord. There is an Irish-speaking area in the south of the county. Waterford City and County Council is the local authority for the county. The population of the county at large, including the city, is 113,795 according to the 2011 census. Geography and political subdivisions County Waterford has two mountain ranges, the Knockmealdown Mountains and the Comeragh Mountains. The highest point in the county is Knockmealdown, at 794m. It also has many rivers, including Ireland's third longest river, the River Suir (184 km); and Ireland's fourth longest river, the Munster Blackwater (168 km). There are over 30 beaches along Waterford's volcanic coast line. A large stretch of this coastline, known as the Copper Coast has been designated as a UNESCO Geopark, a place of great geological importance. The area around Ring (An Rinn) is a Gaeltacht, an Irish-speaking area. Waterford City is the county seat, prior to the merger of the 2 Waterford authorities in June 2014 Dungarvan was the county seat for Waterford County Council. Baronies There are eight historic baronies in the county: Coshmore and Coshbride, Decies-within-Drum, Decies-without-Drum, Gaultiere, Glenahiry, Middle Third, Upperthird and Waterford City. Towns and villages }} *Abbeyside, Affane, Aglish, Annestown, An Rinn, Ardmore *Ballinacourty, Ballinameela, Ballinamult, Ballinroad, Ballybeg, Ballybricken, Ballyduff Lower, Ballyduff Upper, Ballydurn, Ballygunner, Ballylaneen, Ballymacarbry, Ballymacart, Ballynaneashagh, Ballysaggart, Ballytruckle, Bilberry, Bunmahon, Butlerstown *Cappoquin, Carrickbeg, Carriglea, Cheekpoint, Clashmore, Clonea-Power, Clonea Strand, Colligan, Coolnasmear, Crooke *Dungarvan, Dunhill, Dunmore East *Dunhill *Faha, Faithlegg, Fenor, Ferrybank, Fews, Fourmilewater *Glencairn, Grange *Helvick Head *Kilbrien, Kilgobinet, Kill, Killea, Kilmacthomas, Kilmanahan, Kilmeaden, Kilrossanty, Kilwatermoy, Kinsalebeg, Knockanore *Lemybrien, Lisduggan, Lismore *Mahon Bridge, Mine Head, Modeligo, Mothel, Mount Congreve, Mount Mellaray *Newtown *Old Parish *Passage East, Portlaw *Rathgormack *Sliabh gCua, Stradbally *Tallow, Tramore, Touraneena, Tourin, Tycor *Waterford, Whitechurch, Whiting Bay, Woodstown *Villierstown History County Waterford is colloquially known as "The Déise", pronounced "day-sha" ( ). Some time between the 4th and 8th centuries, a tribe of native Gaelic people called the Déisi were driven from southern county Meath/north Kildare, conquering and settling here. The ancient principality of the Déise is today roughly coterminous with the current Roman Catholic Diocese of Waterford and Lismore. The westernmost of the baronies are "Decies within Drum" and "Decies without Drum", separated by the Drum-Fineen hills. There are many megalithic tombs and ogham stones in the county. The Viking influence can still be seen with Reginald's Tower, one of the first buildings to use a bricks and mortar construction method in Ireland. Woodstown, a settlement dating to the 9th Century was discovered 5.5 kilometres west of Waterford city. It was the largest settlement outside of Scandinavia and the only large-scale 9th Century Viking settlement discovered to date in Western Europe. Other architectural features are products of the Anglo-Norman Invasion of Ireland and its effects. Local government and politics As of 1st June 2014, Waterford City and County Council is the local government authority for Waterford. The authority was formed following the merger of Waterford City Council and Waterford County Council. The merger occurred following the Local Government Reform Act 2014. Each local authority ranks equally as first level local administrative units of the NUTS 3 South-East Region for Eurostat purposes. There are 31 LAU 1 entities in the Republic of Ireland. The local authority is responsible for certain local services such as sanitation, planning and development, libraries, the collection of motor taxation, local roads and social housing. The county is part of the South constituency for the purposes of European elections. For elections to Dáil Éireann, the county is part of two constituencies: Waterford and Tipperary South. Together they return 7 deputies (TDs) to the Dáil. The Electoral (Amendment) Act 2009 defines the Waterford constituency as "The county of Waterford, except the part thereof which is comprised in the constituency of Tipperary South; and the city of Waterford."." See also *List of abbeys and priories in the Republic of Ireland (County Waterford) *Saint Declan *Lord Lieutenant of Waterford *High Sheriff of County Waterford References External links *Waterford County Council website *Waterford County Museum – 3500 pages of County Waterford history *Waterford County Image Archive – Thousands of photos and images from County Waterford history *WaterfordTourism.org – Official Waterford Tourism website *The Diocese of Waterford and Lismore *Work in Waterford- Provide assistance for people who wish to work in county Waterford. *Invest in Waterford- an initiative by Waterford County Council to encourage industry to invest in County Waterford. Category:County Waterford Waterford Waterford Waterford